Many New Emotions
by Gravity's Child
Summary: Emotions are such fickle things; constantly changing and always seeming to be the root of all problems. Many years ago, Zero Kiryuu was bitten by a Pureblood and is slowly sinking to Level E; but all is not what it seems. He is just a dream caused by too many new emotions. LOST MY MUSE-ON HOLD
1. Notice Me

"There is a place that humans can never seem to reach. It's a part of those hidden worlds; ones that only the imagination can find. A part of another world, one that it rare and complex beyond what mortal minds can dream up. Even the dream like state of one when they enter makes it seem almost as if there is nothing there. It's a colorless world; though some tend to describe it as so many colors, that they bleed into white. Could it mean that there are emotions that are part of it? What does it mean? Why does it exist? What is 'it'?"

Zero sighed under his breath and closed the book gently before setting it down on a side table. He had been planning on reading this book for a while now; but it no longer jumped out at him as something that he had to do. Now it was one of the more annoying, nagging things that he no longer had time for. Sighing again, he glanced at the title, "The Illusion of Emotions." by Raito Yagami, and frowned. There was something that he couldn't seem to stomach about that book. Something that was beyond him; well, not really, but he really didn't feel like trying to figure it out. Call him lazy, but that was the exact opposite of what he really was. Zero was a natural genius; one that came along only once a century. Though most people didn't know about it due to the fact that he slept in class. But that was expected; how was he supposed to patrol till almost three in the morning and be able to get to class at eight; and still get enough sleep every night? It was exhausting; even for him, and he was a Vampire too! That's really what bothered him though. He was a Level D and falling, every day was a struggle for him, and having his former; and I mean _forme_r; crush snarl at him like he was trash was hard. He knew that they had once loved each other a long time ago, but now that Yuuki was a Pureblood, that wasn't going to happen. Royalty wasn't going to chat nicely with street rats. It was just the way that things went, though to be honest; he really didn't mind it,  
It gave him the peace and quiet that he really needed. Less likely to tear out her throat that way. It also meant that he didn't have to see that damn Kuran bastard. Though he really shouldn't be talking, he kind of respected the guy. After all, it has to be hard dealing with a sister who is determined to have sex with you. Zero had heard rumors that he had chased her out of his room while she was wearing only skimpy night gown. Though Zero wasn't really surprised about that; he didn't see what she was trying to flaunt; the fact that she had no breasts? Or was it the fact that she had no ass? Hell, Master Yagari had a better ass than she did. And that was saying something. Actually, speaking of Master Yagari, Zero made a mental note to guard the office area today; earplugs would be needed; simply due to the fact that he had caught Yagari-sensei and Cross in the midst of a heated make-out session. That was one thing that he didn't want Sayori or any of the Day Class students to see. Though he had the sneaking suspicion that the Day Class Girls Association already had several pictures. Dammit, that meant that he was going to have to hunt down the negatives wasn't he? Not something that he was going to be looking forward too. Though, seeing his Kana— wait; when did he start referring to Kuran as his? He must be getting sick.

Actually, he might be getting sick, hallucinating at least he hoped that he was. It was actually really unsettling to watch his younger sibling; Ichiru; run off with Kuran Kaname's uncle. Now that he thought about it, he and that damn bastard were now cousins. Great. Kaname he could stand to be around, but Yuuki was a dead loss; there was no was no way in Hell that he would be able to even spend 10 seconds in the same room as her. Not after she tried to strangle him in his sleep. Thank god for his quick reflexes; those were the only things that had saved his ass... Frowning again, he glanced at the clock sitting innocently on his bedside table and froze: 5:30. He was late for change over. Right on time; he heard the creaking of the gates and the squeals if the Day Class girls, even some of the men were there. It was a damn shame that all of the members of the Night Class were Vampires; sexy Vampires, but still... Vampires. Since he was already dressed; Zero leapt off of the bed and grabbed his gun before turning to the window and leaping out of it into the tree. Underneath him was the invisible line that; in normal conditions; the girls wouldn't even be trying to pass it. Now they were pushing each other out of the way to get to the Night Class. That is; until Zero cleared his throat. The girls on his side spun around and scurried into their spots; cautiously watching him as he lay on the branch above them. Letting himself fall, he grabbed the branch with one hand and flipped lightly, landing silently on the ground at the edge of the path. The girls behind him backed up quickly; there was something in his stance that screamed 'DANGER'. And when he got mad, Zero Kiryuu easily became the most dangerous thing on the planet. But that wasn't an understatement; that was a rule. And every single Day Class girl knew it. It was a really bad idea to get on Zero's bad side. In fact, it was a really bad idea to piss off wither of the Prefects. No one knew how bad of idea it was; not yet, but no one really wanted to try. Sure they were fan-girls, but being brave was one thing, being stupid was a whole other world. One that they really didn't want to enter. As entering it would only bring death. But that was assuming that they did enter it.

Letting his eye slide from left to right, Zero kept a sharp watch on the girls behind Sayori. It was an unspoken rule, he would watch whoever was behind her and she would keep an eye on whoever was behind him. Actually, it was something that all of the Prefects had done; especially after the girls had found out that they couldn't watch both sides at the same time. Before Zero, Yuuki had been constantly trampled, but the moment he came into the area; the girls would flee. After watching that happen a few times; Yagari had suggested to Cross that he make Zero a Prefect. It had been the perfect idea, so he went with it. Finally, an idea that he could really take a bite out of; not one of his lover's normally extremely stupid ideas. Thank God for whatever brain Yagari seemed to have left. Almost as if on cue; Kaien was smacked over the head by a hand and the blonde soon realized that Yagari was glaring at him. It was almost as if the man could read his mind... But that was impossible. Reading minds was only something that Vampires could do. And Yagari wasn't a Vampire, was he?


	2. Here I Am

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been sick with the flu. So I've made this chapter as long as I can. I've also seem to have lost the next chapter for The Mask is Removed, so I'm trying to find that, but I'll probably have to rewrite that whole chapter. **

As soon as the girls were gone; chased off by threats; he turned and stared at the moon. It was shining brightly above the school, and he knew that the change would be upon him shortly. It wasn't that painful, but it was annoying; mainly due to the fact that his blood was spilt in the ritual/; but still. More like it was something that Kuran wasn't allowed to find out. He was a pureblood; abet, a sealed Pureblood; but still, a Pureblood. Dangerous when he was a D, but even worse when unsealed. Interesting enough, it was his father who had sealed him when he was younger, but now that his father was 'dead' there really wasn't anything that he could do about it. Just sit back, wait and try not to 'fall' all of the way. Not like he actually could, that was going to be slightly more difficult. He had come close to falling before, but his own power had come out; wrapping Zero in a cocoon of light, forcing his inner unleashed beast to retreat. The waves of power that had washed over the school had alarmed the entire Night Class. A Pureblood that was stronger than their precious Kaname-sama? This was unheard of. But when they searched the school; by that time Zero had gotten his power back under control; they found nothing. Not even a trace of the power. Like it had never actually happened.

It was interesting how different Zero was when he switched emotions, but it was still so hard to see when he went from one to another. Some of them were obvious. When he was angry, his eyes changed color. Not to red, but to gold. None of the Night Class had realized it though, so Zero never mentioned it. It was easier that way, to stay hidden and safe. Aside from the fact that he was a Pureblood, he was also a hunter. And that combined with Shuzima's blood inside of him to create an already extremely dangerous mix. He was already insanely powerful; Night Class didn't know that yet... He was determined to keep it that way; but as soon as he was unsealed, his power would shoot through the roof, completely passing levels that only Purebloods could obtain. When he had gone through his unexpected release several years ago, Rido had found him, and in exchange for his silence; Zero had set Rido and Ichiru up on a date. After working out perfectly; they clicked immediately; they were secretly married. Currently his brother was 8 months pregnant with their third child. The first was now 8 and the second was 6. Both were little monsters. Speaking of little monsters. While the Day Class left for Winter Break; they would be coming here to the school. He knew it; Winter Break was going to be hell for him. Though he already had a plan. Hunting Missions were the perfect way to escape.

Less than three days later, he had told Cross that his nephews were coming to the academy for break and he was currently packing his bags so that he could escape on a three week hunting mission. The chairman however, refused to let him leave. Zero was to stay at the school and watch over them and no amount of pleading could change that. The boy just had to face that fact that he was doomed. Zero know that his life was going to be miserable. The children were Purebloods; not as powerful as him, but close enough; but the one thing that they really liked to do (They got it from their father) was torture him. Not in the actual way, but whine, plead, beg and generally be complete and total annoyances. Zero reeeeaaaallllly wasn't looking forward to this.

As soon as he had unpacked everything; it was nearing midnight; Zero picked up the faint sound of a car driving up to the front of the school. Knowing damn well that the Vampires would also have heard it, Zero leapt out of the open window and raced across the ground. Sure enough, the Night Class was already there, staring in silence at the limo that had been parked by the school entrance.

"Do you know what's going on Kiryuu-kun?" Kuran was first to speak up. Currently, Zero was wishing that he could put a bullet from Bloody Rose through his head. But it seemed that luck was against him as the limo doors opened and two little blurs hurled themselves against his legs. And for the first time in their lives, the Night Class watched in amazement as Zero Kiryuu; the famous hunter; went down. He hit the ground hard, not fighting it, and stared up at the sky. Kaname swore that he heard a sigh escape from the boy's lips.

Turning his gaze upon the little beings that were currently sitting on top of Kiryuu, Kaname was shocked to see a little boy and a little girl. The boy looked about 8, with silver hair and blue eyes. The girl was about 6, same silver hair, but she had one lavender eye, one yellow. Both of them had a single brown streak in their hair. Nothing looked fake or dyed, their color was completely natural. Returning his gaze to the car when he heard another door open, Kaname chocked back a hiss when Rido stepped out of the driver's side. The elder Vampire moved swiftly around the car, opening it so that he could help a very familiar person out of the passenger's seat. Then it hit him. Ichiru Kiryuu. That's who it was, Zero's younger twin brother.

"What are you doing here, uncle?"

"Dropping of my children with their uncle, what else?"

Zero sighed under his breath again. "Will you two please get off of me?"

"Yes Uncle Zero."

"Yes, Unkle Zerwo." Another chocked noise from the night class.

"That reminds me. Ichiru, how is your marriage to Rido?"

"It's fine, nee-san. I'm 8 months with our third child."

"Where you going this time?"

"Rido's taking me to Lake Lougai for a little alone time."

"Does this mean that I'm going to be babysitting these two for a month of two?"

"Yup! Remember, they're both Purebloods, and not completely into their powers yet!"

"Kuran. You get to watch over them when I'm in class. I don't think I want to trust the Chairmen with my niece and nephew just yet."


	3. Meetings and Introductions

**Hi hi hi hi! Many thanks to KxZ Fan! She was the only one to give me names for Zero's niece and nephew. *Glares at everyone else who reviewed* Because she was so nice, I'm decided to write up the next chapter right away! So here it is. If you don't like it, you can go sit in the Emo corner with Saskue from Naruto.**

"Y-y-your niece and nephew?"

"Something wrong with your hearing Kuran?"

"No… I'm just…. in shock."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

"I don't need your sarcasm Kiryuu. It's not helping."

*Ignores him* "So, Ichiru, wasn't there supposed to a plane you two needed to catch?"

"Ahh! Yes, I nearly forgot. Come on love, you can torture your nephew when we return."

Ichiru whirled around neatly; for someone who was eight months pregnant; and waddled back to the car with Rido following right behind him. Zero just sighed under his breath. This was going to be a hellhole. Although on the bright side, he got to see actual emotions from the Ice King Kuran. Shock, that was a new one, and he doubted that he'd get to see it again. Zero supposed that he would just have to savor the moment. He'd take a picture, but knew that Yuuki would kill him. Turning around slowly, Zero set his gaze on the two trouble makers, this was going to be perfect. He just knew it.

"Alright you two brats. I've got rules around here. You will follow them or I will leave you in the Girls Dorm."

"What's in the Girls Dorm, Uncle?" His eight year old nephew spoke up.

"Girls who will ooh and ahh and pinch your cheeks like old ladies." Both children paled and nodded. They knew how terrible it was to have your cheeks pinched.

"Yes sir!" Zero snorted when they saluted him.

"Listen close.

Rule Number 1: Stay out of the stables. I don't know how White Lily will react.

Rule Number 2: Try not to piss anyone in the Night Class off. That's my job.

Rule Number 3: When I have class, you'll be in the Moon Dorms. DO NOT cause trouble.

Rule Number 4: Don't eat anything Cross tries to give you. Most of it's poisonous.

Rule Number 5: Don't go near Cross PERIOD.

Rule Number 6: If you need anything go to Kuran, me, Kaito, or Yagari. Got it?"

Both children nodded and glanced at the members of the Night Class. Aidou was frowning, Kain had a smirk on his face, but Rima and Ruka were the worst. Both of them looked like they were barely containing the desire to squeal about the cuteness the two children oozed.

"I supposed introductions are in order. Night Class, this is my niece and nephew. Roki is the boy, he's 8, and a prankster. Aidou, I suggest you keep your lab locked."

"HE HAS A LAB?"

"Stay away from it, Roki. Again, I will leave you to fend off the Day Class girls by yourself. Aurora is the female, she's six. This is actually the first time I've seen her when she isn't a baby. I'm not too sure what she'll get into. Probably anything that her older brother does. That reminds me, both of them are Purebloods, but their powers haven't come in yet. I really don't feel like cleaning blood off of the walls in the Moon Dorm, so please be wary."

Kaname just nodded and made a gluttal noise in his throat, he appeared to be slightly out of it.

"Mmm."

"Would you like to take care of them for the day?"

"Mmm."

"Say 'Mmm' if you want me to shave you bald."

"Mm— wait, what? If you shave me bald, I will gut you."

"Just checking that you are listening, Kuran. No need to get all pissed off." Kain was snickering behind Kaname's back, but the Pureblood didn't seem to notice as his gaze remained glued to Roki and Aurora. Oh well, Zero guessed that he was kind of shocked by the fact that they were his cousins. Turning towards the school, Kaname seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Shouldn't they be going with you, Kiryuu?"

"Hmm? Why? You agreed to take care of them for the day."

"When did I… D'Oh!" Kaname gritted his teeth and watched as Zero's niece and Nephew picked out their favorite person. Surprisingly, Aurora picked Kain and Roki walked right up to him.

"Up." Kaname blinked, before raising an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a Pureblood and I don't want to walk."

"I don't understand how you're a Pureblood. Ichiru is a human."

"Our secret. Stay the fuck out of it."

"Wow, that's quite a language you've got there."

"'Mommy' said it when he delivered Aurora."

"…..I can believe that."

"Carry me."

"Fine."

To the shock of the Night Class, Kaname bent down and gently picked Roki up. The boy settled himself behind the Pureblood's head, his legs hanging down to rest on Kuran's chest. It was perfect, he was tall and could see everything. Even Master Yagari making out with the Chairman in the office. But having already walking in on his parents having sex eight or so months ago, the boy already knew what was happening. So he didn't mention it. Still, the boy would laugh when Cross became pregnant.

"Unckle Zewo?"

"Yeah Aurora?"

"What's Yagari-san doing to the Chairman?"

Zero whirled around and looked through the window in time to see his master sucking on Kaien's neck. Sighing softly and ignoring the horrified looks of the Night Class, Zero bent down and picked up a rock.

"Kuran, can you open the window?"

Kaname nodded and the window slid open silently. Twisting his wrist expertly, Zero released the rock, giving it a deadly spin. It nailed Yagari directly in the side of his head, to the right of his eyepatch. A shriek slipped through his lips and he clutched the spot with his hands.

"What the Hell?"

"Yagari-sensei. You should know better than to do it when my niece and nephew are around. Cross released a high pitched, girlish squeal at the sight of Roki and Aurora. Panicking, both children jumped from their positions in Kain and Kaname's arms and fled towards the Moon Dorms.

"Those kids are smart." Yagari's gruff voice broke the silence, until he was nailed over the back of his head by Kaien.


	4. Hirashi's Return

**Gravity: *freaks out* I'm so sorry! I know that I should have updated. It's just that I was *voice drops* busy. . . Anyway, I don't think that you'll accept that for an answer, so I'm going to give you this instead. I'm sorry! This was a half finished chapter that I needed to put up.**

**Zero: Why do I have to do this?**

**Gravity: Because I said so. **

**Zero: And if I don't?**

**Gravity: I'll never let Kaname fuck you.**

**Zero: *blushes* And why would I want that? He's a leech.**

**Gravity: Oh, you know you want it. . . . .**

**Zero: Screw you! Gravity doesn't own this. *Grumbles***

**Gravity: If I did, Kaname would be marrying Zero and not the bitch Yuuki!**

**Yuuki: Hey!**

**Gravity: What? I'm speaking the truth!**

He should have known that the brats would have gotten into trouble. After all, they were related to him. They had been searching all day, but the only thing that troubled the Hunter was the fact that they seemed to have disappeared into thin air. This didn't bode well, not well at all, and Zero had the sinking feeling that things were going to get worse pretty quick. Besides, the level D; as Yuuki liked to call him; had a knack for this sort of thing. He'd always been able to tell when something was going to happen, but now was the worst timing ever. It was the full moon again, and Zero didn't know if he'd be able to keep the seal placed on him from breaking. It was bad enough that Kana-KURAN would be around, but to be honest, Zero was afraid.

You see, he really liked Kuran, more so than a normal like. Zero had fallen in love with the Pureblood, but he knew that he had no chance. It was the slow thumping of his heart that managed to calm him down, the rhythmic beat that never stopped. It was a way for him to focus on something other than having Kaname's cock up his ass. Stiffening slightly, Zero frowned and mentally chased the thought away with a shotgun. Occasionally the thing would rear its ugly head, but a glare would make it stop. However, this time was different, it would be harder. Because of the fact that Zero was an unmated, sealed Pureblood, he would go into heat with the moon. It was also the time that his powers were the strongest. It also meant that he was going to have a hell of a time if he was to keep this hidden from Kana-Kuran. Shit, was he ever going to stop slipping up? It didn't seem that way, so the young man sighed and resigned himself to his fate and eternal suffering. You know what? Zero decided that being immortal wasn't as fun as it seemed to be.

A small frown slid across the Pureblood's face. He hadn't seen the children after they had fled and it was beginning to worry him. Especially after Zero had come to him asking where they were. He didn't like it when his mate was upset. Wait, his mate? What the hell was he thinking about. His mate was to be Yuuki, although. . .. she _had_ been extremely bitchy lately. Shivering softly, Kaname mentally shooed away any thoughts that would disturb his rest before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. He would deal with it later. Now was when he needed his rest. After all, a Pureblood can only run so long without any sleep.

Zero sighed, this was just as bad as he thought it was going to be. Apparently the twins had been taken and he knew where. Actually ─don't tell Kuran ─ but Zero had done a little snooping in the Pureblood's room and Zero had come up with some impressive information. Hirashi was back and the sealed Pureblood was about ready to kill someone.

"_Little one, give up as you are now mine!"_

"_Fuck you! And stay away from Ichiru!"_

_Hirashi stood up off of the floor and smiled a cold, dark, calculating smile. One that chilled the boy to the bone. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ichiru was supposed to be safe at home, not with this asshole. But it didn't matter, his little brother had been captured and now it was up for Zero to get them out of this. Thankfully Hirashi didn't know that they were sealed Purebloods and Zero had used that to his advantage, collapsing the place completely._

He had thought that Hirashi was dead, but it appeared that he was wrong. Not like it mattered though, he needed to make sure that Ichiru's children were safe, and if not. . . rip a few holes in that bastard. The man deserved it, and he knew it. Now, if he was Hirashi were would he hide? Ahh, that's right. The only Graveyard where his parents were buried. The man had a twisted sense of humor, and he liked to let his victims know it. It made them more frightened that way. It was always a game to that man, always a game. Never real. Zero shook his head softly, he needed to stop thinking that way. His eyes lighting up slowly, Zero disappeared into the Moon Dorms. He had a plan and it involved Kuran's approval. And if the Teme didn't approve, well. . . Zero could always knock him out, right?

**Anyway, this might not be updated for a little while**__**as I have finals to study for. However, I'm going to be starting a new story as well. (I know. . .. I won't be able to keep up well. . . . .) But it's going to be called Lying Eyes, and it's KakaIru! In case you don't know what KakaIru is, it's Kakashi and Iruka from Naruto. My personal favorite pairing besides Kaname/Zero and Gaara/Neji. SasuNaru isn't that bad either. . .**


End file.
